MORE SHAM! SHAMITTY SHAM SHAM! SHAAMM!
by CuntPuntRunt
Summary: I FINALLY finished it. I'll prolly make another one, considering i'm just like that. More SHAM


**HERE I AM PART II CRACKY CRACK!**

**Crackfic by: Kanamakia Tsunderene**

-XX-XX-XX-XX-

**All I ask is that every time you see *rim shot* you imitate one with your hands and a table please. I'll know if you didn't. Love ME! 3 **

-XX-XX-XX-XX-

Mrow?

"Come here Ane-ko!" Miyako called to the white kitten on the windowsill of Ryou's apartment.

Mrow.

Ane-ko stretched and jumped into Miyako's arms.

"Ne- Ryou-kun!" Miyako shouted down the hall.

"Yes?"

"Are you almost ready?"

Ryou came around the corner. He was wearing a white button up shirt with BRIGHT RED SKINNY JEANS? Red. RRREEDDD red red. ReD Red. YEAH! KOOL-AID MAN SOLO BEEFSTICK!

Miyako put down the kitten and face palmed.

"What?"

"Oh, Ryou…Yes, I know this part of the story is a crackfic/romance, but come on! Bright red skinny jeans?"

"Yes, well, at least it's not as bad as everything that will be said about Marik's rod! *rim shot*"

"Cum, here you sexy thing" Miyako said as she got a nerec tion.

"Ooh, a hot supaisu bohner for MOI!" Ryou sang as she plowed her nerect bohner into his belly button.

"Bangerang that tang, gimme yo loooove!" Miyako sang back.

"Too bad it's not as big as MARIK'S ROD *rim shot*" Ryou called to the world as his kitten, Ane-ko, grew a finger and picked a tapeworm out of her nose.

"Marik's rod *rim shot* was made from a plaster of Paris of my wenis penis!" Miyako screamed.

Marik's rod *rim shot* suddenly walked through the door " Is this a bad time?"

"No Marik's rod *rim shot* you should join us!" Ryou shouted at the deep voiced rod.

Author's note. Yeah, kinda late here I know. Uhm. I uh..I don't own YuGiOh. Yeah. SSSSSSSS…..ahhhh….. Sucks I know. Anyways.

Marik's rod *rim shot* is so sexy crammed up in BAKURA'S BELLYBUTTON.

Didn't anyone notice how unbelievably sexy Ryou Bakura's belly button is? No? hmmm. I must have a belly button fetish then….

"OH YEAH SQUIRT ME WITH THAT REDI WHIP! AHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSSS!" Ryou cried as a giant gummi bear whipped out a can of redi whip and let Ryou have it all over his face.

Oh yes. Oh . Splendid , divine. Simply charming. Oh yess. Yess. You're doing quite good. BRITISH PORN IS EPIC!

-XX-XX-XX-XX-

CUT SCENE, NOT EMO'S HAHAHA HA HA HAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA….not very funny am i?

Marik: This porn is really quite good.

Bakura: *whistling death march* Hey….oh…

Marik: Heh…hehe….'_oh shit! This is his gay porn novel!'_

Bakura: Marik, is that my Gay porn novel?

Marik: Eheh ehehe…. Uh…

Bakura: Well?

Marik: A book can also be a hat…? *put's book on top of his head.*

Bakura: Very well then.

-XX-XX-XX-XX-

Bakura *in the shower*: Baby-Baby-Baby- OOHHH Like Baybee baybee baybee OOOOOAAH! , Laik Bay beebaybeebaybee, I thought you'd always bee hee maihain hain!

Marik: SHUT UP! SOME OF US CAN'T MASTURBATE WITH YOU SINGING ALL THE TIME!

Fangirls: WEEE CAAANNNN!

Bakura *still in shower*: 0-0 What the hell? I"LL SEND YOU ALL TO THE SHADOW REALM!

-XX-XX-XX-XX-

Sooo, plenty of crack so far, eh? And this isn't even me best work argh ar ar ar hhhh….

Coming up next episode:

French Bakura, British Marik

Marik dressed like a poodle

Ryou, Ane-ko, Miyako, the giant gummi bear and Marik's rod climax.

Fin~ For now…..

-XX-XX-XX-XX-

INTRODUCING: KOTORI MONOMIYA!

Gay Ryou: Thoo tori, how are you?

Tori: OOH! I' thoo thuper fabulous!

Ryou: ok, now, who's hotter, me or Marik?

Tori: Hmmmmmmm

Marik: Well of course it's me!

Bakura: I don't care….

Tori:…Where'd that guy come from?

Marik: He's the evil Ryou.

Bakura: I don't care….

Tori: he's kinda an Emo kid.

Bakura: I'm NOT EMO! TO THE SHADOW REALM WITH YOU!

Tori: ….yeah…anyways, nope, I'd definitely say you are sexier m—

Bakura: SHADOW REALM….shadow…..realm…..with….you…..?

Tori: ? Is he ok?

Marik: oh yah, he's fine, just, normally, when he says that people cower in fear.

Tori: I see. As I was saying…. You're by far sexier—

Bakura: TO THE SHADOW REALM WITH YOU!

Tori: *slaps Bakura* BAD KITTY! BAD! NO YOU GO TO THE SHADOW REALM! *gir!*

Bakura: Whimpers….. No he actually said is because he don't know how.

Tori: …Oh, I'm sorry kitty…..*pets the flawfferhz* *kisses Bakura*

Bakura: DAMNIT PEOPLE I'm NOT GAY!

Marik + Tori: COULD HAVE FOOLED ME *Marik/tori high five*

Marik: Payback is a bitch, yes fluffy?

Bakura: *huddles in Emo corner* go away, I'm NOT GAY! You don't know me!

Marik: Bakura, he is you!

Bakura: He IS THE GAY ONE!

Marik: Bakura he's you!

Bakura: HE IS THE GAY ONE!

-XX-XX-XX-XX-

That made a lot of sense ladies and gents, for I have a big cigar in my hand. MORE CRACKS! Not anal!

-XX-XX-XX-XX-

Bakura: It's a TRAP

Marik: it's a TARP

Yugi: it's a WRENCH

Joey: it's a WENCH

Tristan: it's a SNAPE

Tea: It's a PENIS?

Yugi's mom: it's a BOY?

Ryou: It's a TRENCH

Miyako: *points in fear* It's the FRENCH!

All: *screams in fear and hides behind Bakura*

Bakura: nice, I'm loved.

All: But, You're French!

Bakura: No, No I'm not.

All: YES YOU ARE!

Bakura: No, I'm not, or it's off to the shadow realm with you.

All: then it's off to the shadow realm, BYE! *Disappear*

Bakura: hey, Guys? I-I was only kidding about the shadow realm thing

French Army: *get's closer/ chanting "crab people"

Bakura: You're creeping me out! Go away!

All: You must speak French to them. Something about pants….

Bakura: BUT I DON'T KNOW FRENCH!

All: yes you do! Look deep down inside yourself!'

Bakura: FINE FINE! If it'll get everyone to leave me alone!

French Army: *continues to chant*

Bakura: Sac le bleu,, pantaloons have a Croissant, Eiffel tower?

All:*from behind curtain* how long till he notices it just another Kaiba Corp. illusion?

-BANG- Kaiba babies, we make our dreams come true- BLAM!

-XX-XX-XX-XX-

Marik: How'd this get here?

Bakura: How'd what get where?

Marik: My rod, it was….

Bakura: ….?

Marik: …Nevermind….

Bakura: 0-0;

-XX-XX-XX-XX-

BRITISH MARIK TAIMU!

Marik: Scaones? Su-ka-o-ne-su? Craumpets?

Bakura: You fail at living….

Marik: WELL! Excuse me mister—

Bakura: *smirk* you're excused.

Marik: *growl* that's not what—ugh. Well if you're so good at it then why don't you be British for a day?

Bakura: In case you haven't noticed, Marik, I **AM** British.

Marik: … yeah, right… Didn't think that one through….

Bakura: When do you think?

Marik: A lot when I'm thinking of an evil plan to get more screen time!

Bakura: My point exactly.

-XX-XX-XX-XX-

"OH! YESH KOOL AID MAN!" Ryou squealed.

"Oh, yeah!" kool aid man groaned back.

Miyako grabbed a shoe and started whipping Marik's Rod *rim shot* in the spleen with it.

"OOOH…..Miyako! Hit my spleen harder! Oh yes! Just like that!" Marik's Rod *rim shot* screamed to the studio audience as they attacked him.

AHHHAHAHAHHAAA! All of the characters on the stage screamed as they were stampeded by elephant fangirls and pygmy elephant fanboys.

TO BE CONTINUED… EVENTUALLY…. OR NOT…..

-XX-XX-XX-XX-

Marik: *dressed in a fluffy poodle costume* DAMNIT! Why do I have to wear this?

Bakura: (holding camera) *snickers*

Marik: WELL?

Zorc: Because you are all ants and I am your DESTROYER!

Bakura: That's a bit much there, Zorc.

Zorc: DO YOU WANT A DIVORCE? DIDN'T THINK SO! NOW SHUT UP AND WATCH!

Bakura: (under breath) Actually, A divorce would be nice…. Considering you forced me into this relationship….

Marik: *still wearing poodle costume* Wait a minute, I thought I was your wife….ZORC!

Bakura: Since when?

Zorc: Since last Friday night, when you said no to making love with me… I met Marik at the local men's club and we eloped in Las Vegas by sunrise.

Bakura: …ok.

Zorc: so you don't care that I'm cheating on you?

Bakura: We weren't married to begin with, but I'm glad that you've finally gotten Marik to admit HE'S GAY.

Marik: HE IS THE GAY ONE!

Bakura: let's not do this again, it was quite tiring last time, Marik.

Marik: HE IS THE GAY ONE!

Bakura: -.- *walks away*

-XX-XX-XX-XX-

FIN


End file.
